Abandoned
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: It seems that Furishraru was too much for our fellow Icejin to handle. With our young (Reason why i say young Vegeta and Frieza get turned back into kids!) Hero on his last legs Goku and vegeta come in just in time to help lay Furishraru to rest, but something unexpected happens leaving Frieza alone and half dead! Later on he realizes that Goku and Vegeta may have abandoned him!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

All characters belong to me except for Goku, Vegeta, etc, etc. ONCE AGAIN. KACORAT IS MY CHARACTER AND SHE IS A GIRL. KACOROT AND KACORAT ARE SEPRATE PEOPLE!

Summary: Frieza V.S. The Mysterious Furishraru! It seems that Furishraru was too much for our fellow Icejin to handle. Without young (Reason why i say young is in the Tri sayian saga Vegeta and Frieza get turned back into kids! Also SPOILER (Frieza and Cell come back Frieza and Vegeta turns chibi and Frieza and Cell decides NOT to kill the sayians cause they gotten to attached to Kacorat.) Anyway... With our young hero on his last legs, Goku, and Vegeta come just in time to help lay Furishraru to rest, but something unexpected happens leaving Frieza along and half dead! Later on he realizes that Goku, and Vegeta may have abandoned! Could this be true? ANOTHER OC/PVO (witch ever one it is) by your fellow sayain Kacorat Oranamno! Rated T for blood, violence, and language. By the way this is a tab bit before the Light V.S. Darkness saga.

I remember it all so clearly... I was in a middle of a fight with this guy who called himself Furishraru. I think I remember him from the thing Goku called a world tournament. Kuria, (Kuria means dark in japan) and Cell fought him in the tournament, but they both lost. I knew that is they BOTH lost to Furishraru then this guy must be strong. I was a little bit stronger then Kuria and Cell, so I thought I could handle him alone. I was wrong. I was beginning to have the upper advantage, at least for a little while anyway. A few minutes after we started fighting, my attacks stopped having any effect on Furishararu. Not even my Spirit Canon (This is NOT the same as Spirit bomb!) had any effect on him, and I gave that bastard all my might! I guess that wasn't the brightest idea I had. Even though Kuria told me to be careful with that technique, for it could damage my soul heavily if I used it to much, or put too much power in it. Of course I thought he was just being a asshole, since he always got into fights. I almost killed him before, but Kacorat stepped in… Turns out he was right. My Spirit Canon didn't work, and now I was going to die. I guess Vegeta was right when he said I needed more training, and that I would never survive on my own. I was down on my knees, bleeding heavily from my wounds received during the fight. Furishararu starts walking toward me. When he finally reaches me, he grabs ahold of my neck and lifts me up off the ground. His grip tightens on my neck. I knew this was it. He was going to strangle me to death! "This is what you get for opposing me, you little bastard!" he says to me. I start sensing two power levels, or so I thought. Kacorat and Goku tried to teach me how to sense power levels, but that didn't go well. "Frieza Kun!" I heard my name being called that sounded like Goku. Then the next thing I knew, I was being thrown off the side of the cliff. I hit the water below me…Hard… It's a good thing I managed to grab ahold of a rock before I hit the water, otherwise I would have drowned. Ever since Slayer turned Vegeta, and I back into a kid I have been unable to do most of the things my adult self could. I couldn't swim, I couldn't fly… Of course Vegeta could swim, but he couldn't fly. I couldn't swim, and the current was going too fast for me to hold on much longer. I had no other choice. As much as I wanted to prove myself to Goku and the others I was going to die if I didn't do this. "Goku!" I yelled out. I barely managed to hear him reply, "Hang on I'm coming!" A few seconds pasted, and Furishararu was standing on the rock I was clinging to. Then the next thing that happened came by so fast. All I knew is that Furishararu grabbed my tail and threw me against the cavern walls. I saw myself fall toward the water. The last thing I saw was Goku, and Vegeta standing on the ridges edge, watching me fall to my death…

I'm dead…. I'm dead…. I'm dead… Those are the words I kept on repeating to myself. I'm dead… I'm dead… I'm dead… There would be no more Kacorat, no more Kuria, no more sayians…. Heh Kuria… Was I wrong to ignore your request to kill the sayains? Yet you were so desperate to kill them… You turned your cold heart of revenge off and became friends with Kacorat and the others… Do you think that I should have remained as a villain? I probably would have been better off as one. Even Kacorat agrees with that. My entire body feels like lead. I felt my body touch something cold and hard. What was it? I was supposed to be dead wasn't I? Dead people shouldn't be able to feel right? I slowly began to open my eyes. A blurry vision of the people from "team Sayian Slayers" is what I saw. Oh great, I thought. "Is he dead?" Slaver asked. That is a stupid question, or was it? Was I really dead? I opened my eyes fully and sat up in a sitting position. I slowly stood up and turned around. Oh god, that wasn't an illusion. Slayer, Slaver, Alex (Alex is a girl) and Sabrina were all standing there. I backed up a little from alarm. I backed up a little again, but this time my foot almost went over the edge of where I was standing. I looked behind me and below me was the river I almost drowned in. I turned back around and collapsed on to my knees. I was weak from the blood loss and nearly drowning, I had no energy left to fight, and there were 4 thugs in front of me that always kept trying to kill me and Kuria. Great, just what I needed. "Well look who it is." Slayer said to his comrades. Slayer takes a step toward me. "Get away from me!" I said. I managed to port past them, and I started running the best I could. "Where do you think you're going?" Alex called to me. I ignored her and kept running. I finally ran out of breath. I collapsed under a tree. I started breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. My wounds were still bleeding, but that's okay. Goku and Vegeta were going to come for me soon. I closed my eyes and rested, but just until I had the energy to get up and move around. - I must have dozed off, because it was dark out when I reopened my eyes. I stood up, I was a little dizzy, but if I had the energy to stand up I had the energy to move. I looked up at the night sky. I never noticed before, but the night sky looks beautiful. I started looking around the area where I had fallen asleep. That's weird I couldn't see Goku or Vegeta anywhere, and I could feel their energy either. I exited area, and went back to where I saw the "Slayers" and looked around that area. I sighed with relief. They weren't there. I went over by the edge to where the river was at and called out; "Goku?!" No answer. "Vegeta?!" Still no answer. I was starting to get a bit worried. Where were they? "Fool." "You don't get it do you!" Furishararu said. I turned around startled. "I don't know why you even bother trying." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Baka! (baka means idiot) They abandoned you don't you get it!" Furishararu yelled. "That's a lie!" I said. "I've known them for a while now and I can tell you that Goku, not even Vegeta would do that!" "You may believe it, or you may not believe it, but you know it's true." Furishararu replied. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I jumped at Furishararu and tried to punch him, but he caught my fist and threw me on the ground. I stood back up and tried to hit him again, but before I could do anything he backed up and said "Fine believe what you want, but you know they really did." Then Furishararu disappeared. I sat down to calm myself down, and then I started thinking about what Furishararu said might be true. I shook my head. "No it can't be." I said to myself. "Maybe I haven't known Goku for that long, but I know for a fact that he would NEVER betray me, or anybody!" "But, come to think of it it's been nearly two days hasn't it?" "They would have come for me by then, wouldn't they?" "Maybe something is holding them up." "Yes that must be the reason." But I wasn't too sure about what I just said. Maybe it WAS true. I was going to head back to Kacorat's by myself. But there was a problem. I had no clue where I was. "Hey you, are you a friend of Kacorat?" I turned around to see who was talking to me. "Do know you?" I asked. "My name is Slade." Slade looked oddly similar to Slayer except Slade's Rouge outfit was grey instead of brown. And his hair was grey as well. He kind of reminded me of Kuria. All old and mysterious. Except Slade had both eyes and didn't have any scars. "I'll ask you again, are you friends with Kacorat?" Slade said. "Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me why you want to know." I remarked. "I know where she is, if you want to see her then I suggest you better follow me." Slade said. "Why should I trust you?" I asked. "I suppose that your right." "Why should you trust me?" Slade replied. "Fine, here." Slade tossed me something small and sharp. "It's my dagger; feel free to use it on me if you feel like I'm going to do something." I looked at him with a confused look. "Still not satisfied?" "You want my arm to prove that I'm not going to try and kill you?" "That's not necessary!" I said. I could feel a sweat drop forming on my forehead. Was he serious? "Fine I'll come with you." I said. I hoped I made the right decision following him. - (sorry don't feel like writing the traveling part, but this story was good for a little but it started going downhill don't worry it will get MUCH better at the end BTW if you don't know the OC/PVO is Frieza, him and cell are good guys in this story.)

We finally got out of the deserted area, which I think Kuria called a forest. I looked behind me and Slade was gone. I sighed and continued to try and find Kacorat's place. -

I finally found the place. I go up to the door and attempted to open it, but it was locked. I went over to the window and tried to open it. It was locked. I looked inside the window to try and see if I could spot Kacorat. You would not believe what I saw. Kacorat was sitting on her couch drinking that nasty stuff she calls Sake (Sake is japan alcohol) and Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the couch opposite of the one Kacorat was on. I starred at them in disbelieve. Did they even look for me? I knew it. I didn't want to admit it, but looks like Furishararu was right. I had been abandoned. I could have been out their dying, and nobody would care. I hopped out of the windowsill and started walking off from where I came. If I'm not wanted where Kacorat Is then why even bother sticking around… When I reached the entrance to the "forest" I turned around and looked back one last time. I could feel tears forming up in my eyes. "Kacorat, why did you betray me?"

So it looks like Furishararu was right about Kacorat abandoning Frieza. Or at least partly right. Frieza is alone and feeling suicidal, but it seems like he got the facts about Kacorat leaving him wrong! Kacorat comes back for him, for it turns out that Goku and Vegeta thought Frieza has dead, and told Kacorat that he was. Kacorat will come back for him, but in time? Find out next time!


End file.
